battlebrothersfandomcom-20200222-history
Level and Experience
__TOC__ Level and Experience :The character's level is a value between 1 and 11 and measures experience in battle. Characters rise in levels as they gain experience and are able to increase their attributes and gain perks that make them better at the mercenary profession. As mercenaries fight and gain experience they will level up. With each level your brothers gain they receive a perk point and can increase three different attributes. The introduction of "Veteran Levels" allows mercenaries to level even farther than level 11. Every level above 11 (= Veteran Level) requires at least 5000 XP and there is NO perk point awarded and the stat rolls are reduced to a maximum of +1 for three stats. The actual maximum level is 33 (before DLC "Warriors of the North" it was 42). :Attributes can be divided into two different categories: *'Primary Attributes' can be increased each level by 1-4 points, depending on a characters talent **Melee Skill **Melee Defense **Ranged Defense *'Secondary Attributes' can be increased each level by 2-5 points, depending on a characters talent **Ranged Skill **HP **Fatigue **Resolve **Initiative (3-6 points) Some recruits with military backgrounds may already have a few levels under their belt. If you hire a brother who already has one or more levels, you can distribute his perk points and stat roll level ups after you hired him as you do with a normal mercenary. :Examples of some backgrounds: XP awards for enemies Some details on XP value of enemies. The person who did the killing blow gets 20% of the "XP value of an enemy" (Killer XP in table below). The other 80% is distributed equally amongst all men (XP/kill in table below). "Killer XP" and "XP/kill" values in table below are based off on analyzing awarded XP in post-battle victory screens and values have been updated to Build 1.1. Older figures from (Build 0.6.0.21) in brackets () still included for comparison purposes. Generally XP for many units across the board received a slight boost. Direwolf and Fallen Hero XP was reduced. Kills made by Wardogs result in the total XP value for that mob being divided evenly amongst all surviving men, instead of 80% of total XP value as the Wardog cannot level and therefore does not receive 20% of total XP value by being the killer. In other words, kills made by Wardogs do not cause killer XP to be wasted. All "total XP values" in this table are unofficial rough guesstimates based on extrapolation. Expect at least +/-5 error. Discrepancies due to truncation will probably be commonplace. * *Goblin Wolfrider award 13xp for a 12-man party and an additional 42xp for the man who struck the killing blow. Upon death, they either spawn a Goblin Skirmisher which then awards 11xp for a 12-man party and an additional 34xp for the man who struck the killing blow. Or they spawn a Goblin Wolf which then awards 5xp for a 12-man party and an additional 17xp for the man who struck the killing blow. ::So Goblin Wolfriders can award either 24xp per mob in total (13+11) or 18xp per mob (13+5). * **There are at least 3 'types' of Mercenaries. Although all of them are displayed as Mercenary on the battle map, they give different xp values and very likely have different stats (Melee Skill, Defense, etc), with the weakest ones being no better than ordinary Brigand Raiders and having similar xp values. Category:Gameplay